Listen to Your Heart
by NefertiDagger
Summary: 'Sequel' to 'Every Breath you Take', from Freya's POV. Maybe a tinge inchoerent, I did this very early. Song fic alert! R/R


  
Listen to your Heart  
  
Written by NefertiDagger  
Series- Final Fantasy 9  
Rating- PG-13  
A/N- The 'sequel' to 'Every Breath you Take', this is from Freya's POV. Nice song by Roxette too. Give it a listen. Basicaly, Eiko and Zidane confront Freya and ask her to rethink marrying Fratley. R/R please.- N. Dagger P.S.- Vivi, Mimi and Bibi are in this one. Oh goodie. Read 'Weekend at Beatrix's' for the whole scoop.  
=====  
  
I walk away from him, my mind racing. He likes me..... I like him, but our love just cannot happen.... I have found Fratley again and I am happy... but really, am I? Am I fully happy? Someting feels...... empty...  
  
"Freya......" I hear Zidane call. I turn around and look at him, he looks serious for his usualy cheerful demanor, and Eiko also. I walked toward them, wondering....  
  
"What is it Zidane? I don't have the time to talk..."  
  
"Freya, you should really rethink your descion to marry Fratley."  
  
"What do you mean? What are you talking about Zidane?"  
  
_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.   
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.   
You've built a love but that love falls apart.   
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.   
  
_I looked at Zidane and think- "What the hell is he thinking?" I put my hands on my hips and I fume anger at him and the little summoner.  
  
"I am having a dream come true, the man I love, comes back to me, and we're getting married!" I spout, my anger buliding up. Zidane doesn't seemed phased. He and Eiko look at each other, then Eiko takes over.  
  
"Yeah, you may love him, but does he love you?"  
  
"Yes- of course.... well.. he did say it one time.."  
  
"If he doesn't say he loves you more than one time, he's not right for you. Then there's another man, who loves you deeply, but he can't bring himself to say it. He's cried for you, and would do anything fo ryou, but Fratley would just forget and remember current times with you." Zidane said. I look saddedned, but angry. Sure Amarant likes me, but I love Fratley......... but still......  
  
"I'm leaving Zidane. Fratley and I are getting married, and Amarant and I can be just friends. See you and the others there in an hour." With that, I storm down the alleyway, but I begin to think-   
  
"Perhaps Eiko is right... maybe Fratley doesn't love me... mybe he's just saying that..." I flail my arms around and then I start to think of my conversation with Amarant. He was really crying over me, and all I said was that we could be just friends.   
  
"Maybe..... Just maybe Zidane and Eiko are right..... oh I don't know anymore......" I mutter to myself. I then bump into a familiar face, well, three of them anyways...   
  
"Freya.... congrats on getting married to Fratley. We're all excited..." Vivi says to me. I sigh and fegin a smile. I can't stop thinking of Amarant and what I said to him. Mimi and Bibi look at me and ask-  
  
"So..... We heard about you and Amarant....." Bibi's tone was getting fierce... "... What are you gonna do with him after you get married?"  
  
I sigh and look at the children and say to them-  
  
"Perhaps there won't be a marrage between me and Fratley at all."   
  
I run down the alleyway, leaving Vivi and his daughters confused at what I said. Yes, perhaps there won't be a marrage after all..._  
  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.   
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.   
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,   
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.   
  
_I arrive at the church, looking saddedned at seeing all the Brumceians, my friends from travels, and my close friends, well Zidane and Eiko we'rent there, but Queen Dagger, Captain Steiner, a few Moogles, Vivi and his daughters got there before me... but I looked at all of them and thought-  
  
"I am so sorry for all of this......"  
  
I run unnoticed into my dressing room and look ouside the window, seeing many people walking along the streets of Alexandria. I could be one of those, with Fratley, but my heart thinks otherwise.  
  
"Why? Why must I be in love with Amarant also? Sure he maybe a jerk, but he can be a nice person if he thinks about it....."  
  
I rest my head on the table, and I hear a voice saying to me-  
  
"Freya..... try to make the right choice....."_  
  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.   
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.   
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,   
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.   
  
_Try to make the right choice? How? it's impossible now...... I can't even begin to think of a right solution to this mess. My tail sways in the breeze, my head pounding. I feel groggy in a way, but I keep thinking about him.   
  
"Thish constant fight for my true love is not worthwile.... I have found the man I love, but the other man who loves me..... I don't love him back......" I think. I hear a MogNet knock at my dressing room door and I open it up. Artemecicon stands there with a letter.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, kupo!"  
  
I look at it and I sigh heavily. It's a letter from Amarant... I read it quickly, for I don't have the time before the wedding...  
  
"I know you are getting married. Good luck... Perhaps he is right for you after all..."   
  
The letter ended there, as if it was stopped suddenly. I jolt up out of my chair and as I head for the door, one of my bridemaids wait at the door, smiling like something good happened.   
  
"Ready Miss Freya? The cerimony's started!"  
  
"Not today Ilia.. No today."  
  
I rush out the door, almost knocking her over. She looks at me and says-  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Something that I should've taken care of a long time ago......."_  
  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.   
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.   
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,   
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.   
  
_Everyone sees me walking down the walway, me in my white Dragon Warrior outfit. They all 'oooh' and 'ahh', but I am not thinking about that. I look at Fratley, he looks at me, but not with the glow in his eyes he had a long time ago.   
  
"Fratley, there is something I MUST tell you....."  
  
"Wait Freya... save it for after the cerimony."  
  
"NO! I will not wait!"  
  
Everyone looks at me suprised at what I sais. Dagger leans forward to listenin on what is going on. Vivi and his girls look in awe, Steiner shocked and the Brumcieans all suprised.   
  
"Freya... what's wrong?"  
  
"Fratley, i've been thinking.... I may love you very much, but this just can't happen. You are not the Fratley I knew before, you can't even remember our past! Besides, I have another man who loves me, and to be honest.... he loves me more than you ever will."  
  
The crowd gasps and Fratley looks shocked. I stand tall and run out of the church, everyone saddened that this wedding never happened, my friends all happy that I made the right desicion.  
  
"I'm comming....."_  
  
And there are voices that want to be heard.   
So much to mention but you can't find the words.   
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been   
when love was wilder than the wind.   
  
_I rush up to the bar, Zidane and Eiko waiting outside. I could see them smile and say to each other- "She did it... she did it!" I walk up behind Amarant, who looks a tinge sad, but he has the rough exterior.   
  
"Amarant....." I say softly. He turns around and sees me standing behind him.   
  
"Freya... what brings you here?"  
  
"I have come to say this..."  
  
I wrap my arms around him tightly, taking him compeltley off guard. He might have been thinking- "What is she doing?" I didn't care. I had found the man I loved. I lightly kiss him and say-  
  
"I love you Amarant....."  
  
He wraps his arms around me, and we share a tight embrace. People who were int he bar started to cheer and Zidane and Eiko were clapping along with them. I had finally found my true love, and it wasn't Fratley, but I didn't care. _  
  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.   
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.   
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,   
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._  
  
It was now nightime, and we sat on the roof of the bar, looking at each other, looking at the skyline of the castle and the two moons. I look at him and say-  
  
"So.... what do you think about all this?"  
  
He looks at me and says plainly-  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
We share an embrace once more, feeling our love for each other. I look down at Zidane and Eiko, and I think-  
  
"Thanks for helping me find my real lover..."  
  
-The End-  
  
A/N- Well, the song didn't have a happy ending, but this one does. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I did this right after I woke up. Please R/R and tell me what you thought.


End file.
